Crossing
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: REWRITTEN Total of 4 chapters. Nine years ago a tragedy had stricken Konoha two brave heroes sacrificed their life for a better future, but the price was to leave their only daughter alone. Through all the hardships as an orphan Sakura decides to make a difference, starting by meeting Sasuke. –Road to Ninja Concept-
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Crossing

**Summary**: REWRITTEN. Nine years ago a tragedy had stricken Konoha two brave heroes sacrificed their life for a better future, but the price was to leave their only daughter alone. Through all the hardships as an orphan Sakura decides to make a difference, starting by meeting Sasuke. –Road to Ninja Concept-

**001**: This is Haruno Sakura, a child born from a hero, the villages charming princess that Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with.

.

.

.

**Chapter One**

* * *

Nine years ago, a civil war had sprung within the domain of Konoha. Many lives were lost causing severe panic and despair within the streets. The red-orange flames took over the dark blue midnight skies and the skies became clouded with ashes. Families took shelter at the furthest point fron the village hoping that the war wouldn't spread from here but that didn't work out.

The Fourth Hokage stared at the ruined streets from the Kage's tower carrying a solemn face. Sakura would watch her father stare, for hours until he would leave the room, with her mother by him. The young girl couldn't help but look at the two smiling genuinely at her before their fated match.

"Be strong Sakura."

It would have been two years after the war, and Sakura would have been six years old now.

It became a habit for her, at days she would walk out of her home and look to see the villagers waving at her as she passes by. Sakura decided to stop at the swing sets seeing two particular brothers at the swings.

A red and white fan insigna—those two were from the Uchiha Clan. There was another boy right beside him bearing a spiral symbol. Sakura would know that he was the Yellow Flash and the Fiery Red Habanero's son.

The two males were pushing the raven head on the swings the blonde however looked impatient trying to pry the raven head out of the swing. He gave the boy a sly smirk until being pick up by his older brother. His expression changed to a pouting one seeing his sibling was taking him away. And the other boy by him would then laugh at him all the way.

Sakura gave them a small kindhearted smile. As the trio left, out of her sight, Sakura clutched her chest area feeling that sheer pain of loneliness over whelming her again.

Taking her leave she continued to give off that smile after seeing the many parents waving at her with their children right by them. They would offer her a treat for dinner and let her stay… but Sakura would wish that it would be, that one day she would sit on her table with her family again.

A family… something Sakura would find herself deprived of.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't the type to stick to one thing in fact he had alot of interest—specifically a girl. Sure he would find any of them cute but lately he would feel a certain eyes look at him a lot lately and he was creeped out by it.

If there was anything he would have said that he was weirded out by the pinkette. Occasionally he would catch his older brother Itachi eating a popsicle with her and then he would find her being around the villagers with the other children. There wasn't a moment he ever saw her parents looking for her.

Who the heck was this girl?

Sasuke stared at his cup and swirled the colorful liquid of juice, looking at his mother. "Who's that girl—the pink haired one that hangs with Itachi and the villagers? I mean I see other kids with their parents and she's always with a different family… wouldn't her parents he upset with her?" Mikoto stopped cutting the fresh vegetables and debated on telling her son about the girl's past.

"That girl… is the Fourth's daughter."

Sasuke would tend to sit at his classroom with Naruto by his side watching Sakura practice techniques with the fifth Hokage. There was always a visible smile on her face—but it stopped half way when she saw Sasuke gaze on her. He would quickly avoid it feeling his cheeks redden at the sight of her eyes.

What a rare color.

Maybe it became fated for the two to be together because on the day after he would see Sakura yet again standing right by his teacher. She didn't look at him but was rather amazed by the class's awed eyes on her. Sakura shifted to the side uncomfortably.

"Well—starting today we have a new student, a very special one in fact. This is Haruno Sakura we all know her as the previous Hokage's daughter."

Sakura waved nervously at everyone muttering a quiet hello. Sasuke decided to be the first to greet her but it wasn't really the reaction he hoped for. When he stretched out his arm to her he could see her confused state upon contact.

"What is this?"

The young Uchiha was bewildered at her statement, feeling embarrassed, he could hear Naruto snickering at him in the background.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his onigri with disappointment in his eyes. Mikoto noticed his behavior and sat by her son. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand her. What do I do to get her attention?"

Mikoto looked at her eldest son then her younger. "Well you have to understand she's different—and you'll have to do something big for her, I mean the village already treats her like royalty."

"Like a princess?"

"Say Sasu-chan—do you like her?"

Sasuke's cheeks reddened, unfortunate for him Itachi had caught it poking his brother in the forhead. "Just stay with her—it's probably the one thing she needs."

"Sakura lived alone for all these years—the only thing we villagers can do is make her feel protected."

The color on Sasuke's cheeks turned back to it peached color.

"Really?"

* * *

Needless to say it took Sasuke about three years to finally get her attention. It was really simple actually, a group of girls just happened to pick on her.

When Sasuke heared from Hinata that Sakura was being picked on he immediately came to her rescue.

However he was shocked to see the results of this. Maybe that was a strong word but it was the first time Sasuke had ever seen her eyes away from those bangs.

Sakura quickly hid her eyes again and attempted to run away again, Sasuke watched her run away and reach her way into the classroom. Naruto was by his side by then.

He never seen Sasuke look so serious in his life. He was glaring at the three girls.

"Oh hey—" one of the girls got cut off.

"I see one tear fall from her again—I'll hurt you."

The next day Sasuke was greeted by Sakura holding out a fancy card in front of him.

"Sorry about the other day."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well... I couldn't thank you properly so I wanted to give you this. It's a bit weird to give you something like this but—I had to show you my gratitude."

Sasuke stared at the white card and opened the tab up…

… for a nine year old she had very nice handwriting.

* * *

(8/06/12) **A/N:** Review n' thank you. the goal i have for this story is 40 reviews by the time i finish it.

(9/20/12) **A/N:** well it''s been a month so I'm going to rewrite things… I mean I didn't make much sense here hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Crossing

**Summary**: REWRITTEN. Nine years ago a tragedy had stricken Konoha two brave heroes sacrificed their life for a better future, but the price was to leave their only daughter alone. Through all the hardships as an orphan Sakura decides to make a difference, starting by meeting Sasuke. –Road to Ninja Concept-

002: She was a part of Team Seven—someone Sasuke swore to protect. She was someone he wanted to hold his hand with.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"I don't know if we're going to be teamed up with her Sasuke." Naruto said, looking at a certain girl by a a few girls, chatting. "She may be an elite, like you and me, but she's trained under the Fifth. Most of the Hokages students and kids were a part of an exceptional group. What if—"

"Simple. We get stronger."

Sakura looked up at the two and grinned. "Hope you're on my team!"

Iruka looked at the new graduates and stared at the roster. "Well, I have the teams posted up on the wall so if you want to please greet you new teammates kindly."

Sasuke and Naruto waited paitently for their turn to look at the wall. They saw Sakura walking past them with a sincere smile on her face. Sasuke kept looking at her until he heard a yell from Naruto.

_Team Seven led by Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura_.

"Why am I stuck with Kakashi-sensei! It's bad enough I see him with my dad!"Naruto looked away from the roster.

"We're paired with Sakura."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to be with that jumpy—wait seriously?"

Sasuke's eyes once again found it's way to Sakura laughing with the others. She looked at him as well and gave a little hand sign.

"I'm guessing I'll be with you for a while."

* * *

Mikoto knew her son was a hard worker, breaking his old habits of 'girl finding' when he thinks he found the one. Not that she disagreed but she wanted what was best for her son.

Meeting Sakura was the best change she saw in him.

He would come home and study just so he could be on the same team as her.

She laughed to herself remembering the facial expression her son had made when he was now a genin.

"_Iruka said all the genins will be placed in three man teams…. There are 42 in our class so I'm going to study to be with Sakura." Mikoto saw the determination in her son's eyes he even had his textbooks of chakra control and other ninjustu lessons._

"_I also hear Sakura was a natural at chakra control… she was placed in a private classroom… so it makes it more tougher on me…" he mumbled to himself. "Now if I had a sharingan it could have been easy but I don't… argh this is going to be impossible."_

_Mikoto slowly walked away from his room and then felt grateful._

"_It's all because of that girl my little Sasu-chan has changed."_

The female Uchiha stared at her kitchen counter, specifically the onigri by the sink. When her son comes home she decided that she'd cook all his favorite foods.

_"Ne, why do the elders call Sakura a princess?"_

_"Because when she was little her parents would always walk hr around the village with a cute dress and a flowery tiara. Her father on his free time would have all the ANBU guards play the knights and he'd asked Naruto to play the prince."_

_"I'm going to get Naruto for that."_

Her laughter continued in the empty halls.

Maybe she should give them to Sakura too.

* * *

"Hey Naruto… what's Kakashi-sensei like?" Naruto shrugged. "A freeloader when I comes to my mom's food, I mean sure I'm fine when that perverted frog sage does that but I can't stand his loud yellings."

"But isn't that like you?"

Before Naruto could even talk back at that stamen the classroom windows broke into pieces. Sasuke and Sakura took a few steps back.

"This is a bit familiar…" Naruto said.

"Oh how adorable you are!" Sakura felt herself being lifted up by an unknown person feeling a bit crushed by sudden impact.

"Hey let go of her Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto tried to push him off her.

The first impression Sasuke got from his sensei? Not a very good one.

The team sat by wooden post looking at Kakashi blanking out on them, noticing their intense gaze.

"Oh right, we are suppose to see our strength.. Naruto you're up."

Kakashi gave the first signal to Naruto indicating for him to go first. Of course it didn't end up well since Kakashi outsmarted him.

Then Sasuke himself tried, the matched ended for a while but it ended as a draw when Kakashi got bored of him.

Now it was Sakura's. Sasuke didn't know what to expect from her since she seemed like the non combatative type and when he does see her do things he sees her reading books.

"Well I know you were trained by the Fifth Hokage before you turned to Iruka's so I want to see the potential you have." Sakura nodded.

Her first reflex when Kakashi ran towards her, she flinched and hit the floor causing a small fissure. "I was—oh. I think I overdid it a little." She said, her voice shown concern. "You almost destroyed the field how-?" Naruto asked.

"Well… this is my first my first sparring match I had against anyone." She let out a small giggle. "And Tsunade-shishou told me not to fight until she comes back."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and then blush slightly. "I'm a pacifist when it comes to war, i can't stand hurting anyone." Sasuke shook his head. "Well it's not like were forcing you Sakura, you can leave it to me to protect you."

Sakura's worried posture changed to a more positive one from Sasuke's point of view it looked like she was debating on how she should approach him. Slowly she walked up to him and ran towards him, hugging him, he blushed.

"Really you'd do that?" she asked.

Her eyes beamed a sparkling color, Sasuke remembered the conversation he had with Naruto the first time he met her, her eyes were pretty. A smirk appeared, "Of course I would."

"Thank you."

Sasuke slowly returned her gesture.

"A-hem. I would like to say how much I like this moment but Sasuke WE STILL HAVE TO SPAR!" Sakura suddenly pushed Sasuke away but the sudden attention. Sasuke wanted to punched Naruto for ruining the moment.

"You totally ruined it Naruto."

Another smile appeared on her face.

* * *

When the three headed home Sasuke spotted his older brother walking towards them. He was carrying food from the grocery store down the street noticing the three as well.

"Oh Sasuke, Naruto you guys are here and Sakura as well."

"Do you need something Itachi?"

"Mother wanted you guys over for dinner, Naruto's parents are there as well she also asked if Sakura wanted to join."

Sakura shrugged, "Sure it's not like I have anything else to do and I haven't made any food at home." Her attention turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Do you guys always have dinner together?"

"Yeah it's my mom's idea I mean my mom and Sasuke's mom are best friends." Naruto explained. "We do it monthly but we had our dinner a week ago what's the deal?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's because you're all genin now or maybe…" The elder Uchiha stared at Sakura, "Mother is dying to see you."

"Why does she want to see me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I dunno maybe because Sasuke has a cru—"

"Shut up we're going…" Sasuke idiot amost gave Sasuke's feelings to avoid the gazes of Sakura and Naruto he walked forward.

"Let's go already."

Sakura was left flabbergasted by his sudden reaction. "Yeah…"

When the four reached to the Uchiha compounds Naruto was greeted by his mother and his father. Sakura smiled at the family's interaction. She then looked at the Uchiha brothers arguing about something she couldn't really hear but the argument stopped when Fugaku came in the house greeting the two.

'So this is how a family works.' She stood far away from the two families her back leaning against the pillars of their wooden hallway. Mikoto was right by her. "Why don't you join us Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head not wanting to interfere with their moments but looked up to her, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just I never had dinner with a lot of people… I'm always at my house eating the food the villagers offer me besides I don't know how it feels to have a family—but Kakashi sensei told me I do."

"And who might they be?"

"You, Fugaku, Kushina. Minato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke-kun—you treat me like I'm your own daughter, treating me like no one else would. You guys don't respect me just because I'm the Hokage's daughter you treat me because I'm just Sakura, and there is nothing I could be grateful for. And—"

Mikoto hugged Sakura the girls eyes widened by the close contact of another person. She slowly looked up to her and saw her smiling at her laughing…

"C'mon Sakura the food going to get cold and besides…" She pointed up to the two families waiting patiently with Naruto bugging the two brothers…

"Everyone is waiting for you."

When the two females walked in the kitchen, Sakura slowly grabbed her chopsticks and looked at everyone talking with each other as they ate. Kushina like Naruto was bugging Mikoto about the food and Naruto happened to do the same. The two fathers and Itachi were the only one's eating calmly. Kakashi came by and ate with them as well.

After Sakura had left the house she kept overhearing Mikoto urging her younger son to walk with her but the he just blushed unable to reply.

A gentle breeze flowed though her long hair.

It was the first peaceful diner she had in a long time.

Walking home was the longest moment for Sakura it was just too quiet as she walked by the streets, she sort wished that Sasuke was there to walk her. She stopped when she heard footsteps running towards her direction.

"Wait!" She turned to see Sasuke running towards her when he caught up to her he had his hand rested on her shoulder trying to catch his breath. "You seriously walk fast."

Sakura didn't really reply to him but he already knew he had a answer when he saw a grin on her face. "You're going to have to train more if you're going to protect me." She teased.

"I—promised you that I would didn't I?" He stammered. "Watch Sakura I'm going to catch up to you and when I do I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"I guess that means I'll be your princess."

Sasuke lost his train of thought Sakura passed by him giggling at his flustered face.

"If you want catch up to me you can start by walking faster Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stared back at her retreating form.

"I'm serious Sakura I'll make you fall for me." Sasuke suddenly stopped his sentence. Sakura stopped walking as well, remembering the conversation with Itachi earlier.

She turns around blushing at him fidgeting her hands inside her pockets, eyes trailing towards him.

There was a long moment of silence letting the words sink in.

Sasuke felt nervous.

"I'll be looking forward to that then."

Sasuke walked towards her with a arm around her shoulders...

The two enjoyed the walking home together.

* * *

(Original) **A/N** well I tried to make a cute moment despite me being deprived of it.

( 10/02/12)** A/N:** Not much to change but i added some things. but there are still small errors. bleh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Crossing

**Summary**: REWRITTEN. Nine years ago a tragedy had stricken Konoha two brave heroes sacrificed their life for a better future, but the price was to leave their only daughter alone. Through all the hardships as an orphan Sakura decides to make a difference, starting by meeting Sasuke. –Road to Ninja Concept-

**003:** Life couldn't go any better for Sasuke and Sakura despite the little things that happen nothing stood their way.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

They were all sent on a mission, perhaps it wasn't a very good one because it was something that shook Team Seven.

There was another world like theirs.

It was a mission to get information on a _certain _genjustu user. He was like no one they ever seen before with those red and black insigna. Who was this man, he had a sharingan so who was he? It had surprised Sasuke to see an Uchiha stand against him.

He had no sharingan to fight against.

No attacks could hit him, he had a interest in Naruto, saying something in the lines of there is a another like you. Sakura counldn't move, she stood behind Sasuke for protection against the flames surrounding a forest—and then there was this orb.

When he threw it up in the air reflecting against the moon, it started to glow red.

And then Sakura found herself in a place she had never seen before. She was standing in the ruins of Konoha in what appears to be a never ending war.

There was a boy in a fox mask protecting her.

When he removed the mask, Sakura looked at him weirdly—he looked like Naruto but why was his hair black?

"Naruto?"

"No." He said, shaking his head. "It's Menma."

"Menma—" Sakura pronounced his name in a cautious manner, "Where am I?"

"You're in a different world, where Konoha doesn't exist."

Sasuke was confused as well wondering on his whereabouts. His clothing had changed and something about him felt so off, like there was a hole, with dark aura surrounding him. He could hear people screaming, and then a boy wearing a fox mask standing in his way.

"Sasuke, this is enough. You had your revenge. Don't do this." Sasuke wondered what was he talking about why is that boy warning him. And then he felt himself gripping something very tightly.

He was choking Sakura.

There was a kunai knife right by him leaning closer and closer, looking at the boy wearing the mask.

"I'm not through, Menma."

As for Naruto, he didn't know what was going on, he felt like he was there but then again not physically. There was a orange looking tail surrounding him, as he eyed his enemy with ring looking eyes.

"One must know pain, for you do not understand hate."

Naruto felt his claw looking hands create a purple sphere; looking around him he could see a different Hinata on the floor with Sakura alongside her.

"Don't!"

Konoha was destroyed.

Somewhere, Sakura stood alongside with 'Sasuke' standing by was so much blood. Menma stood between the two preventing her from going further.

"So another world does exist."

"Yeah, that Tobi must have tooken the Sakura we know to the other world. Not that you care."

'Sasuke' sighed and made his way towards her. "I might as well kill her."

Sakura felt being choked by him, fully knowing what Menma had talked about. This was an alternate reality—a world completely opposite.

"Kurama is out somewhere, we have to get him, and he should be at the ruins of Konoha." Menma's eyes led it's way to Sakura.

"We can't kill her, it will disturb the balance."

"Never shall we meet again."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see the Sasuke she had known. She immediately embraced him after what felt like forever in that world.

It was just all illusions. Horrible Illusions.

Team Seven continued on with the mission trying to find the masked perpetrator, wonder what kind of technique he had used, Sakura knew it was terrible, living in that particular reality but she couldn't help but wonder what her teammates had seen.

Because it was her two teammates that looked troubled the most.

"I wasn't myself, I saw the Kyubi and the ruined lands of the village—I destroyed everything." Naruto looked at the side, not wanting to look at the buildings they passed through. "Why?"

"Naru—"

"Naruto. I killed my brother… I killed a lot of people. And I—" Sasuke's eyes painfully made it's way to Sakura's.

"I almost killed you. Even I don't—understand but I'd never do that to anyone. I'd never hurt you."

Sakura looked away from her stressful teammates. _"This is the world where reality has been shifted. The Sasuke you know and my other self. We aren't who you think."_

"It's only an illusion."

* * *

**Knock**

**Knock**

Sakura groggily looked up at her window and saw Sasuke waiting for her at the balcony. She looked at her alarm clock and slowly walked to the opening.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here we don't have a mission today."

On his right hand was a red rose.

"Sasu—"

"Look it's my mother's idea so can you just get ready? They're waiting below."

Naruto and Itachi were right behind their mother snickering at the get up both their mother's had planned. Mikoto and Kushina were waving to them. Sakura slowly nodded at saw Sasuke's flustered face.

"We're going on a—date."

Sakura looked at the two mothers oddly she could tell by their sly grin they had something up. "Mikoto-san?" she asked nervously.

Mikoto and Kushina had both their hands on Sakura, she could sense the disturbed aura behind her. Sasuke was behind her lazily walking behind her. "Sasu-chan you didn't have to come with me you know I'm was having a mother-daughter time with Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan needs time with other people so we decided to take her out instead of having her stay in her house all day." Kushina added.

"First off she isn't you daughter mother and she gets a lot of time being around me you know." Sasuke muttered.

"Well not just yet."

Whatever it was that Kushina was drinking she spilled it out looking at her best friend with a crazy look. "It's a bit too soon for considering marriage isn't it?" She said.

"Well remind me Kushina how old were you when you married Minato?"

"And how old were you when you were engaged to Fugaku?" She countered.

The two seemed to forget Sakura hold as the two old rivals stared asking questions on their marriage. Sakura calmly went to Sasuke holding Sasuke's hand while sitting down on his lap giving an exasperated sigh.

"There they go again."

The two continued to stare at the two women arguing with Naruto trying to calm down his mother and Itachi doing the same. Sasuke let his head lean down on Sakura's shoulders inhaling the scent of strawberries. He felt the vibration of Sakura laughing.

"Just like you and Naruto."

"Well I have to prove that I'm right."

"hmmm…" she continued to look at the two again—the argument had stopped Mikoto having her arms across her chest with Itachi having a arm placed on her shoulders and Naruto giving a crooked smile to his mother's fiery red hair that was flying in a menacing way.

"This argument isn't over." They both declared.

After that event Sasuke watched the two woman picking out dresses—most which he found lovely but he pretty much wanted his time with Sakura.

"She looks fine without the dress mother."

Mikoto disagreed with her son. "We found a perfect dress for her you won't even believe it—it can't match up with that word—it's more stunning." Sasuke leaned to his left to get a view of Sakura he saw Kushina squealing and his mother pinching Sakura.

He felt the world stopping when he saw her.

She looked like a flower girl—the ones you see in a wedding walking gracefully throwing their flower petals. Sakura even had a flowery halo on top. She was blushing as well.

"We were going to surprise you on your date tonight with her but you had to ruin the surprise." Mikoto was impressed by the expression she gave her son. He looked like a love struck fool.

"We paid for everything so you can have the rest of the day with her. " Kushina looked at Mikoto nodding at their little achievement. "Now if only we can get Hinata for Naruto—that girl looks like she going to kill her cousin."

The two stared to leave the store giving Sakura's hand to Sasuke's they were still talking. "We should have her mother join in as well."

"That is a good idea."

Sasuke averted his attention to Sakura, both hands on hers, enjoying their small moment. "What do you think?" she asked him.

His mind was still blank.

"I think I'm going to need a new dictionary on you."

The two sat by a stone bench watching the small kids play in the play ground. Sakura smiled remembering the day she met Sasuke—that little insecure girl she was. So conservative. Maybe she still is one but her habits had changed after meeting the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki family.

"Remember that first word you told me?"

_Sakura was still a small child watching the two boys argue in the classroom. She stood by Ino and Hinata staring at the scene as well. "They're arguing again." Ino quietly said._

"_C'mon Naruto-kun come up with better insults!" Hinata cheered on._

_Sakura had a book in her hand but she couldn't really focus right now, the scene with Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be more amusing to her. Both boys were getting in each other neck._

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe."_

_Sakura started to laugh at the two—their attention drifted to Sakura they stopped their fighting. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, Sasuke making the first move running behind Sakura. He stuck out his tongue at Naruto._

"_I'm just saying she likes me more!"_

_He shifted his gaze to Sakura, she did the same looking at him as well._

"_Let's get married one day!"_

_A genuine smile appeared—both totally ignoring the fact that they were in class—not even looking at the expressions that Hinata or Naruto or anyone had on their face._

_Sakura's face was blank unable to process the words, her face reddened._

"_S—Sakura you okay your face is red! Did I say my proposal wrong?"_

_Thud!_

"Let's get married one day." Sasuke repeated. "I remember that."

"And look your still holding on to that. These promise rings said so." One her hand was a silver ring Sasuke had the same one as well.

"Mikoto-san is really urging us to get married." She trailed off looking at the orange sky. "She even had considered me moving in with you."

"Kaa-san just really love you because she said you were the one."

"The one?"

"The one that changed me. Before I met you I would go girl hunting because I wanted to find someone I was comfortable with—I would do these crazy thing to get their attention. When you walked in to that class you look so fragile I knew that I wanted to be with you."

"When I heard the story about you being the Hokage's daughter—when Kaa-san told me about you… You were someone I just wanted to be with. You were just always alone. And I wanted to fill in those gaps—me and Naruto—everyone."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and started to laugh.

"At that time I realized that I love you."

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand gripping her tightly letting out a long sigh. Her eyes stared to water she felt her lips coil in. She let go of his hand wiping her tears away.

"Sakura—you're crying. Did I confess it wrong?" Sasuke tried to wipe her tears away.

"_S—Sakura you okay your face is red! Did I say my proposal wrong?"_

"No silly. I love you too."

* * *

(Original) **A/N:**So like i seriously love Kushina's story it's SHO (and i meant to spell so wrong) beautiful. i was listing to the OST when writing this Both Minato/Kushina and Sasuke/Sakura's Thank you moments are like soo... yeah i noticed that i'm ranting. I think this was the most adorable thing I had ever written I am so proud but I find it weird how their is more followers that favorites on this. O_o''

(10/4/12) **A/N**: Added Menma from Road to Ninja. It's abit trippy in the beginning but I took parts from the encounter at the Land of Iron and the Invasion of Pain there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Crossing

**Summary**: REWRITTEN. Nine years ago a tragedy had stricken Konoha two brave heroes sacrificed their life for a better future, but the price was to leave their only daughter alone. Through all the hardships as an orphan Sakura decides to make a difference, starting by meeting Sasuke. –Road to Ninja Concept-

**004**: They were getting married today. _End of story._

.

.

.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There was wedding bells, chiming everywhere. Villagers were rejoicing for Sakura—that small little princess of theirs was getting married today.

The people who knew the two couple began to buzz down the halls of the small church admiring every photo the Uchiha clan had showed with the two growing up—till the day where they were engaged.

There were so many pictures of the two's happiness.

Mikoto stared at the decorated church—making sure that the place was perfect before checking the bride.

There were assortments of every color, bright ones to be specific; there were also cherry blossoms around the white pillars Sakura's namesake in honor of her parents.

'Well it's not going to be her last name anymore.' Mikoto thought slyly.

With only one more hour—it seem like forever with the female Uchiha. She started to leave to church to pick up her future daughter. She passed a picture one that she loved repeating in her head, their engagement.

Sasuke would of obviously hated the fact that his mother would be around him pestering him on his wedding plans( although he hadn't considered since he was just 19) it came to the point where she forced him to a jewelry store to buy Sakura one.

It amazed her seeing Sasuke for once not having that certain smirk but a calm serene face. She caught him looking at his silver promise ring to the plain golden ring.

Sasuke never showed her the ring till he popped in on Sakura's doorsteps.

The two young adults knew about her prencence in her household, but not only Mikoto was there. Kushina was there along side with Minato.

Naruto and Itachi seemed like the only two that were either not wanting to be there or nosey.

So Sasuke in the end failed to ask her but he did kiss her on the lips and then mumbled something to her later.

Kushina looked away saying that her son was just hopelessly unromantic.

Mikoto replied back, challenging her son to do the same when his time came.

But in the end it all worked out because it was on that night she caught Sasuke creating a flowery halo for Sakura on the small hill of the Uzumaki's bamboo shoots. Sakura was seen laughing with him with the scattered petals fell on her forehead.

The two looked very happy.

* * *

Naruto lazily walked outside of the church garden with Itachi right by him. The two were glaring at eachother—about who's being the best man for Sasuke. Itachi told him that it had to be him since he is his older brother. Naruto didn't agree. He said it would be him because he is his best friend.

Of course Sasuke got fed up with the two and told them that he'd decide on the wedding.

The two remembered when he stormed out of the house wanting to cool down he called Sakura to join then Naruto asked if she would know.

She only stuck her tongue at him as a reply.

Naruto and Itachi decided to suck up for Sasuke.

Both having different reasons why.

Itachi, because it would be right for an Uchiha to be there.

And Naruto who just said… well he's Naruto.

This competition between the two ended when they both 'interrupted' Sasuke's time with Sakura.

Especially when Sasuke gotten pissed off at them—just for helping.

You see Sakura was hungry and Naruto wanted to do her a favor of getting her ice cream but then Itachi had to stick out his leg and made Naruto drop the ice cream on Sakura's face.

None were in Sasuke's favor.

Sasuke chased the two away from them wanting no disturbances from either of them. Sakura was still dazed at the moment but wiped off the ice cream off her and placed it on his lips commenting on the flavor.

The two started to walk away hand in hand with Sasuke helping Sakura remove the ice cream.

Itachi and Naruto still had no idea on who's going to be the best man. They sat by the stairway of the church and then saw him walking with Kakashi.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out trying to get his attention. "It's been a few weeks after that… event so I'm still wondering who's going to be your best man? Me your awesome best friend or this person you call your idol?"

Sasuke looked at the two and just walked away with Kakashi right behind him laughing at the two.

"I chose Kakashi."

"Why?"

"Because you two are annoying and Kakashi didn't do a thing when I'm around Sakura."

The younger Uchiha went inside the church and saw his father handing him his tuxedo. Kakashi lingered with the two shocked adults.

"Now I hope you two don't screw up your next chance when they decide their godfather!" Kakashi's ghostly-like smile appeared behind his mask.

Naruto and Itachi continued to glare at everything.

* * *

"How does the dress look Kushina-san?" Sakura twirled the white gown looking at the mirrors. Kushina was right behind her placing the white veil on her hair, embracing her looking at her refection as well.

"Like a beautiful princess."

Mikoto came inside the dressing room with Tsunade both wearing the wedding theme's color. A light yellow colored dress.

"Is everything okay?" Tsunade asked.

Mikoto walked along side with Kushina and placed a red rose on top of Sakura's veil. "Sasu-chan wanted to give you it. That sneaky little boy of mine almost tried to sneak in to see you."

"The wedding is about to begin so how about we all settle in and sit down?" Kushina asked. "I have to get Naruto as well—and Minato volunteered to walk Sakura down the aisle."

The women started to leave the room, Mikoto however grabbed her camera and took a picture of Sakura she felt abit teary.

"Just to lighten the moment." She walked out of the room.

Sakura smiled looking back to her refection calmly combing her hair. There was another knock on the door. Sakura cautiously went to the door's frame and placed her ear on it. "Who is it?"

"It's me Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura still had her back against the door.

"I wanted to see you."

"I know… Mikoto-san told me."

From the other side of the door Sasuke did the same. He placed his hand on the handle trying to pry the door open but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"So are you going to open the door Sakura?"

Slowly the handle was let loose and the door was opened. Sasuke gave a her another one of his genuine smiles when he came inside the room. Sakura held out her hand to Sasuke letting him hold her—both of them looking at their refection in the mirror.

"The hour is almost up Sasuke-kun you have to go in the church now—Minato-san is going to pick me up—hey!" Sasuke picked her up bridal style and spun around the room.

"I know, that's why I wanted to steal this moment right now."

Sakura heard footsteps outside; Sasuke opened the window taking one foot out of the room taking one more look at Sakura.

"I'll be seeing you. Sasuke Uchiha."

"The same for you. Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

Bells were ringing everywhere around Konoha. Everywhere in each corner of everyone's house was a Cherry blossom wreath on their doorway. It was spring—well in the middle of spring and the village looked so beautiful around this time flower petals were falling freely.

Everyone hurried into the churches door hearing that familiar wedding tune begin.

One by one each of the clan heads came in—the Hyuga clan, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, the Akamichi, the Nara, the Uzumaki and then the Uchiha's.

The follow up was the next generation of each family.

Sasuke stood alongside with Kakashi—Naruto and Itachi later on joined them as well.

Everyone stared at the doors as the piano's music started to grow louder eventually the moment finally arrived.

Sakura walked in the churches door with Minato walking right by her holding a bouquet of red flowers. She slowly looked up to everyone and smiled waving at them as well.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke both holding each other hand and looked at the priest holding his silver book. They nodded for the ceremony to begin.

"Dearly beloved—We are gathered here today for the union of the Fouth Hokage's Daughter and the Uchiha's head. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other ignoring everyone's presence—relishing the moment the two are sharing. Their grip grew tighter as they stared back to the priest.

"If anyone would not want the two to take part in marriage, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Mikoto tapped her foot impatiently as the priest continued to preach out to the crowd—telling the legacy of the two. She just wished he'd already go on to the vows.

"And in union of the two I would say that—"

Two hours in the wedding Mikoto could of sworn she was going crazy—had her wedding been this long when her mother watched her being married?

"I, Sasuke Uchiha will take Sakura Haruno as my wife in sickness and in health till death do we part." Sakura gave Sasuke a warm smile.

"And I, Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha to be my husband in sickness and in health till death do we part."

There was a long silence, the priest turned the page and stared at the two smiling.

"Do you take Sasuke Uchiha as you husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Sakura Haruno as you wife?"

"I do."

Slowly the book was closed and then nodded his head Sakura let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I now proclaim you as husband and wife—you may now kiss the bride."

Mikoto gripped her husband's arm watching the 'tension' of the room grow thick. Sasuke used both of his hands to cup his wife's face and leaned in to kiss her. The magical touch of the rainbow colored window glasses followed by the falling petals of the cherry blossoms gave it amazing feel in the air.

Just when everyone was about to applause—Kushina and Naruto beat everyone first both of them yelling at the two and cheering. Hinata walked by him applauding with the crowd as well.

Sasuke went to look at Sakura's eyes—they sparkled brightly in the sun and her hair flowed so perfectly down the light breeze.

The two started to laugh as they started to run out of the church with the crowd soon following them afterward.

* * *

The reception was unlike any other. It was held in Sakura's old home—her garden. All of her belongings were moved to the Uchiha's mansion they pretty much turned he place into a party room for the wedding.

The only thing that was left in her house was a picture of her and her parents.

There were a lot of people wanting to talk to the two saying their congradulations to them but every time they had to say to Sakura alone Sasuke would mumble at the person and walk else were with her Sakura would bow down in apology and talked to Sasuke.

But he would shut her up by kissing her—that was the best way he can avoid subjects from her.

In some rare occasions the two were pushed into the ballroom, in favor of Naruto, and were forced to dance. Sakura would see Sasuke blushing in discomfort . Sakura would try to comfort him.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun we don't have to—hey!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura by the waist and twirled her around. Her fits of laughter and the crowd clapping at the two happiness for each other mad Sasuke spun her even more.

Eventually the two stopped and sat down the tables enjoying everyone's stay. Sakura leaned down to Sasuke's shoulder closing her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment of peace.

Naruto gave everyone a speech about his teammates happiness when he wanted the give the microphone to the two he did nothing but grin at the two.

Itachi, Mikoto and Kushina turned to see what Naruto was grinning at and they couldn't help but do the same.

The two were asleep, Sasuke having a arm around her shoulder his mouth partially left open and Sakura's hand holding the other one with a small noticeable smile on her face.

When the clock struck at midnight Sasuke carried his wife outside of the home waving at everyone and throwing her bouquet to the crowd.

The Uchiha clan waved at them wishing them for the best as they strolled out of the village gates for their honey moon.

Their image to them began to fade away as soon as Sasuke stared to jump towards to moonlight leaving a trail of Sakura's pink hair radiating throughout the way.

.

.

.

* * *

**Crossing: ** A place at which roads, lines, or tracks intersect; an intersection.

Example: If Sakura wanted to change, she crossed her way to Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

**The End**

**Next time: The After Story**


End file.
